Spirit of Immortality
by AuoraBlaze
Summary: A bunch of short, Spandy drabbles, not really based on much in particular.
1. Spirit of Inducement

_Hehe, hi everyone ^^~ I'm trying to get back into Spandy as of yet, and what better way to restart it by publishing drabbles. =) These are based on an aspect of a game I play [the minititles I mean] and I thought it would be nice to put them to use like this~_  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Spongebob~ I don't have a beard and talk like a man~ I have no peepee~_  
_Enjoy!~_

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x._

~Toughness~  
He had a strange concept on the meaning of 'tough'. For him, tough was how he described filling up the ice machine, lifting bags of cooking resources, or having to close the freezer door. Although he can subconsiously dig 5 metre holes and assemble rocket ships in a matter of minutes, it's the simple, minor things he finds unquestionably difficult. Perhaps he's endured true, torturous tasks for so long that the differences between them have become blurred.

~Preciousness~  
The world is precious. New life, rising suns, radiant moons. You learn, with maturity, to rescept the value of such things as life goes on. You learn this, also, with people. People precious to you, you hold close to your heart, and don't let them slip away. You long to do nothing but stare into their eyes all day, without interruption. Especially if they are rich, dark chocolate brown.

~Flexibility~  
Sponges are naturally flexible, in both shape and manor.  
They can shift themselves to suit the situation, or rather, to suit the apple of their eye.  
Their personalities can be flexed to suit the situation, or rather, to suit the apple of their eye.  
They can be wringed and squeezed, twisted and squished to suit the situation, or rather, to suit the apple of their eye.

~Stability~  
Every day. 5 o'clock. This time was Spongebob-and-Sandy time. Nothing interrupted this. If something came up for either one of them at this time, being naturally stubborn, they would attempt to wave off the disturbance by means of illnesses, haircuts, or broken limbs; whatever the measures were for their sequential Spongebob-and-Sandy time, they were prepared to stretch for it.

~Resilience~  
She was probably the strongest person in Bikini Bottom; yet, she was not a native.  
She was probably the brightest person in Bikini Bottom; yet, all this was natural to her.  
She was probably the prettiest person in Bikini Bottom; yet, she didn't even try.  
All the citizens were shamed by her.

~Advantage~  
In vigorous, energetic sports, there are advantages to your build. Wrestling, a well built, stout person will tend to fare better than a slim, slender one; as with boxing. But in tennis, tae kwon do, and dare I mention karate, it helps to be tall and agile. Perhaps being short and square wasn't the best option...

~Solidarity~  
Together, they believed, they could overcome anything, conquer any problem that may lie in their wake. Separated, they were nothing, but united, they were everything. Not many people could see that, but to them, that didn't matter. All that did was their unity.

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x._

_These are only short lil tidbits, and they aren't done yet; there are another four chappies to go, perhaps more if I can think of some. =) Just sit tight while I struggle through the rest, hehe~_

_~Blaze_


	2. Spirit of Brilliance

_Back with another chappie. :DD Going to try and keep it at a pace of uploading one every two days =) I do so hate it when authors don't update their works for weeks, months even, on end... Then I realized that that was exactly what I was doing, hehe. ^^~_  
_Thank you, Vanilla and Owl, for your reviews. :3 You make me happy~ =P_

_Disclaimer: Again, I don't talk like a man, and I don't have a beard. :DD~_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

~Rage~  
When she got angry, the whole sea would know. From Atlantis, they would lift their heads from whatever they were preoccupying themselves with, and dismissively sigh, 'That's Sandy'. When cries of wrath were immited, they drew to them the source of her remedy. She was thankful for him; as was the entire population of the sea, for not having to endure her yelling anymore. At least for the time being.

~Madness~  
She was, to say the least, obsessive. Whether a notch was out of place, a screw untightened, or an assignment for her examination had not been composed, they had all been dealt with in a similar way; a freak out. These had all been warded before extreme measures had been reached, but of times when they had not; eg, when her remedy had supposedly vanished into thin air - they had never seen chaos like it. The city was destroyed, innocent bystanders had been injured, everything went up in flames due to this maniac beast. But, when their remedy was relocated, madness ceased.

~Ferocity~  
It wasn't often that our square friend was made sour; not even the next-door pessimist would dampen his spirits. But, even so, certain things did make him crack. It happened once in a blue moon; not often, but it was there. She had heard about these rare outbursts, and as she recalled these morsels of gossip, she couldn't help but giggle. Imagining her sponge with a seething temper just wasn't possible for her - and she hoped to never come face to face with him having a hissy fit. It would first and foremostly affect their friendship [as she was the only one allowed to have temper tantrums], not forgetting to mention that half, perhaps more, depending on how kind she was feeling, of his brains would be splattered out onto the floor.

~Braveness~  
He would admit it... he wasn't one to readily plunge into things.  
Okay, scratch that. He wouldn't plunge into -dangerous- things. Of course, that is only natural human instinct. None of us wants to die young, without having a spouse, without having your flower picked and exchanged... basically, without having lived a happy, fulfilled life that one would have flash before their eyes on their last breathing moments, and nod in approval.  
However. Something about her. He felt his life would have been lived, if he had to risk himself for her. Nothing would matter if she was the last thing he saw, the last thing he heard. He would follow her into the flame.

~Vulgarity~  
She hadn't ever pictured her friend being so... crude! She may not fully pick up the undersea slang, but she knew what words sounded like what, and she had enough common sense to put two and two together. Did they even know what they were talking about, or what they were saying [Not that she actually did]? What shame they would bring to Bikini Bottom, what label they gave the place to newcomers and passers? He had childishly insisted that they were using 'sentence-enhancers'... immature buffoons! How dumb did he think she was? Was he going back to the squirrel and the lightbulb incident? Was he... testing her?  
Let's just leave it at the fact that Squarepants is a lucky man. We won't take a leaf out of his little drawing pad of vulgarity in describing.

~Cruelty~  
It was coming up to that time again... 'Prehibernation Week'. If you wanted to cause the square one to faint or have a heart attack, just mention those two words alone. He wanted to crawl under his bed and never come out from underneath. Underneath his bed was a place which was rarely ventured; it wasn't particularly comfortable, rather unpleasant, so in a normal situation, maybe a minute or so later, he would come out. But, in this dire situation, 'Prehibernation Week', made it seem like hiding under the bed was as fun as scraping gum off the tables. He was pretty certain that she was just an over-energetic sadist who liked to see him squirm, but he waved those accusations aside with a flourish and sucked it up like a 'man'.

~Dominance~  
She was possessive of him; not that he minded, of course _[an: nudge nudge:3]_.  
Though it was a bit embarrassing when she claimed him and treated him like an object; he didn't particularly mind, of course.  
One thing he did mind was when she stuffed him into a drawer and told him to stay quiet. He didn't know how, but he tolerated it. But he didn't always keep quiet. Not that she particularly minded, of course.  
If you don't believe these claims, next time you have the opportunity, take a good look at Mr. Squarepant's rear. Boldly etched onto his seat in fine print is 'Property of Sandy Cheeks'.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

_ Some of these are crappy from lack of inspiration, I apologize -~ But none the less, thank you for reading!~ If you have any ideas on what words I should interpret after these are done, please care to mention them to me =) Again, thank you for clicking~ See you in the next chap~ hopefully =P_


End file.
